Un Viaje a Londres
by Akira Darken
Summary: Unas extrañas chicas ganan un concurso para viajar a Londres, hospedarse en la mansión Hellsing y conocer al famoso vampiro Arucard... ¿Que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1: Un problema de Familia

Esta historia no tiene ningún otro fin que el de hacer reír a la gente.

Si no reflejo muy bien las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes, entonces considérenlo una parodia.

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva, así que no se vallan a confundir, ok?

Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Un problema de Familia

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, alias ama y señora del universo, se encontraba con ambos brazos sobre el escritorio, la mirada algo tensa y la vena de la sien a punto de explotarle, mientras pensaba en como decirle con tacto a su sirviente lo sucedido aquella mañana en la mesa redonda…

FLASH BACK

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda se miraban con complicidad, mientras le pasaban a Integra, 2 sobres.

Integra los tomó, sin dejar de observar la extraña expresión de los que la rodeaban.

Uno de los sobres tenía el sello real, así que consideró este de mayor importancia. Con delicadeza abrió el sobre y lo leyó con atención:

_Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_

_Debido a que muchos consideran que la elevada eficiencia de su organización, producto de sus vampiros dominados, anteriormente se le pidió que permitiera que los vampiros de dicha organización, fueran removidos de sus actividades por una semana, para observar sin su presencia la eficiencia de su organización._

_Gracias al rechazo de dicha petición, me he visto en la penosa necesidad de remover la fortuna de su familia, temporalmente, la cual se le será restituida cuando considere necesario._

_Atte_

_Su Majestad, La Reina_

Integra levantó la vista y observó como los caballeros de la mesa, disimulaban sus carcajadas y se daban codazos disimuladamente. Obviamente ya sabían de que se trataba todo.

- Lamento mucho la perdida de su fortuna, Sir Hellsing – Dijo Sir Island, con fingida preocupación - Pero ya verá que era necesario porque…

Integra los miraba con atención, con un puro en los labios, y una sonrisa divertida, a lo que todos los presentes la miraron extrañados.

- Sir Integra… ¿Acaso escuchó algo de lo que le dije? – Preguntó Sir Island.

- ¿Y se supone que debo preocuparme por ello? – Dijo Integra, con un asomo burlón en su tono - La fortuna de mi familia… En poco tiempo podré recuperarla y esta treta no les servirá para nada…

- Al contrario, mi queridísima Sir Hellsing – Apuntó Sir Scarlett – Su fortuna no le será restituida tan fácilmente, debido a que ha sido una orden directa de su majestad la que usted ha desobedecido.

- Y no solo ha desobedecido a su majestad – Se apresuró a agregar Sir Wallace – Sino también ha logra demostrar que su patética organización no sirve de nada, si sus mascotas no hacen el trabajo por ella…

Integra se levantó bruscamente de su asiento ante aquel comentario. No solo se burlaban de ella, sino también de su organización, y eso ella no se los iba a permitir.

- ¡No permitiré que nadie se ridiculice mi organización frente a mi propia cara! ¡Y si lo que quieren es que les demuestre el poder de ella, sean ustedes los blancos en el próximo entrenamiento!

- Sir Integra, no es necesaria tamaña demostración de frustración – Se burló Sir Kent – La solución a este problema, se encuentra en el sobre que aún no se ha dignado a leer…

Aún malhumorada, Integra tomó el sobre que le señaló Sir Kent:

_Sir Hellsing_

_Por fuentes confiables nos hemos enterado de sus problemas económicos, y le ofrecemos una práctica solución…_

_Debido a nuestra necesidad constante de propagar el manga y el animé alrededor del mundo, hemos decidido realizar un concurso a nivel mundial, cuyo tema principal es su organización._

_Se preguntará ¿en que le concierne esto?_

_Pues le concierne bastante, debido a que el premio de dicho concurso es nada más y nada menos que pasar una semana completa alojado en las instalaciones de la organización Hellsing, teniendo total control de su principal sirviente, osease Arucard, y algún otro candidato que usted escoja para el puesto…_

_Por cada día que los ganadores pasen en dicha mansión, a usted se la pagará una exorbitante suma que luego discutiremos, siempre y cuando dichos ganadores hayan visto cumplidos sus deseos, según lo establecido en la constitución de nuestra compañía…_

_Si desea aceptar mi oferta, la llamaré esta tarde a las 4 de la tarde…_

_Se despide cordialmente de usted…_

_Tazuna Ahikahua_

_Presidente de Solid y Ect._

Después de leer la carta, Integra preguntó:

- ¿Se supone que esto es una broma, o que?

- Al contrario, Sir Integra, es la única forma de que su organización recupere su preciada fortuna – Le contestó burlón Sir Hipwood

- ¿Y si me niego? – Los retó ella.

- Si hubiera leído la postdata de la carta de su majestad, no pensaría en negarse… - Argumentó Sir Sate

Integra volvió a tomar la carta de la reina, para verificar lo que decía Sir Sate:

_PD: Si acepta la oferta de ayuda que le propondrá el consejo de la mesa redonda, su fortuna le será restituida 2 días después del cumplimiento de dicho trato._

Era verdad. Nunca pensó en que tendría que dejarle el control de su organización a nadie. Mucho menos a un desconocido. Y ahora resultaba que no tenía otra opción, eso claro, si quería recuperar la fortuna de su familia.

- ¿Y bien, Sir Integra? ¿Está usted de acuerdo? – Preguntó finalmente Sir Island.

Integra, resignada para sus adentros, le dio una lenta calada al puro que aún tenía en la boca, y después de expulsar el humo por la comisura de los labios en forma de blanca serpiente, respondió.

- Usted gana, Sir Island.

- Excelente, Sir Integra. Informaré al presidente de Solid y Etc., de su decisión. Espere su llamada a las 4 – Terminó Sir Island.

El resto de los presentes se levantó para marcharse, mientras Integra aún seguí pensando en la locura que acaba de cometer…

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Quería verme Amo? – Dijo Arucard, materializándose en la habitación.

- Si. Por favor, toma asiento…

Arucard se sentó en el sitio que Integra le indicaba, mientras pensaba:

_- Demasiada amabilidad...algo quiere la vieja ¬¬_

- Es sobre lo sucedido esta mañana en la reunión… uu

- ¿Necesite que mate a alguien, Amo? -

- No, por ahora… uú#

- aaw_ D:_

- Esta mañana la reina me ha informado, que Hellsing acaba de perder su fortuna uu – Dijo Integra, intentando parecer calmada

- _¿_yo.ó – se sorprendió el no muerto

- Y no solo eso, sino que para recuperarla, tenemos que patrocinar un concurso de una empresa de Manga y Animé… uu

- _¡¿_porque_?! oO _

- Pero aún falta lo peor… uu – Suspiró – El premio del ganador es pasar una semana en la organización Hellsing, y tú y alguien más que yo elija, bajo su completo control… uu

- _¡¿_y su nieve de que la quiere o que –A Arucard no le parecía del todo la idea de como recuperar la fortuna.

- Mejor vete preparando, porque en poco tiempo vas a tener un nuevo Amo o Ama… ¬¬

- ¿Por qué no rechazó la oferta? ùú

- Porque era eso… O quedarnos sin dinero para siempre… ¬¬ U

-_Ya decía yo que "era" demasiada amabilidad ¬o¬-_ pensó el vampiro

- Bien… Veo que ya te resignaste… uu

-_si como no-_se dijo mentalmente-Lo que aún me intriga, Amo, es quien va a ser el otro… ¬¬

Integra iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, sonó el teléfono:

- ¿Sir Integra? – Era la voz de Walter – Solicita hablar con usted un tal Tazuna Aikahua, ¿permito la comunicación?

- Hazlo – Dijo Integra – Y revisa si los mercenarios y Seras están entrenando como ordené…

- Así lo haré, Sir Integra…

Un mudo silencio acompañó las palabras de Walter, y al minuto siguiente se escuchó otra voz por el teléfono:

- Sir Hellsing, es un placer. Mi nombre es Tazuna Aikahua, Presidente de Solid y Etc. Me alegra que haya aceptado nuestra proposición…

- _Como si tuviera otro remedio ùú_ – Pensó Integra, y luego Dijo – He aceptado su proposición, pero aún no hemos discutido lo de la exorbitante suma, ni el contrato.

- No se preocupe Sir Hellsing, para eso la he llamado…

-----------------------------------------------

Walter había ido al campo de entrenamiento, como Integra lo había ordenado, y había encontrado a los mercenarios entrenando.

Claro… Todos menos los que él buscaba: Seras y Bernardotte…

Regresaba nuevamente a la mansión, cuando un ruido en el sótano llamó su atención.

¿Seras y Bernardotte estarían abajo?

Preocupado de lo que podría pasar, el shinigami bajó rápidamente las escaleras…

-----------------------------------------------

Seras y Bernardotte en una de las habitaciones. Frente a ellos se alzaba una mesa con infinidad frascos pequeños y un gran caldero, cociendo su contenido bajo una pequeña estufa eléctrica portátil.

- ¿Seguro de que es una buena idea? ¬¬ – Preguntó Seras, por 9na vez en menos de una hora.

- Claro, mignonette – Dijo Pip, emocionado – Esto va a ser divertido… nn

- Esto no es una buena idea… uu

FLASH BACK

Seras se encontraba en su habitación, terminando de colocarse las botas para salir a entrenar, cuando Pip entró furtivamente a su cuarto, intentando esconder algo en su chaqueta.

- ¿Pip? ¿Qué haces aquí? OO

- Vine a buscarte… 3

- ¿QUE? O///O

- Es broma, mignonette… XD Necesito que me ayudes con algo… - Dijo, sacando lo que ocultaba, que resultó ser un libro.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? oO

- Ehhh… De la biblioteca… ¬¬

- nnU

- Necesito que me ayudes con algo que sale aquí… - Dijo, revolviendo las páginas del libro con rapidez

- ¿Qué es? – Dijo, inclinándose para ver el libro, con curiosidad

- Aquí está nn – Dijo apoyando el libro sobre la mesa – Es un elixir de la juventud…

- ¿Realmente crees en esas cosas? ¬¬ – Dijo Seras, algo decepcionada

- ¡Oye! Si el elixir funciona, tal vez podría recuperar mi ojo… Mi querido ojito… ¬

- ¬¬ U – Seras suspiró - ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

- Es que… Necesito sangre de un inmortal… nnU

- ¡¿QUE?! OO – Dijo quitándole el libro

- Aquí lo dice… - Dice señalando la página.

Seras leyó donde Pip le indicaba. Luego cerró el libro.

- No va a funcionar… uu – Sentenció

- Si está en la biblioteca de la mansión Hellsing, ¿No crees que debe ser porque funciona?

- Pero…

- Soy tu capitán y debes hacerme caso… uu – Luego agregó con ojillos de cachorro- Por favor…

- Oh! De acuerdo… Pero si no funciona, el libro se va a la basura… ¬¬

- Gracias… ¬ - La tomó del brazo y la arrastró – Vallamos a buscar los ingredientes…

FIN FLASH BACK

- Ya está casi listo – Dijo Pip, revolviendo el caldero – Solo le faltan unos minutos… Ojito mío… vas a regresar… ¬

- ¿Falta mucho? – Dijo Seras ya aburrida

- Solo falta que le ofrezcas tu sangre al Dios de la Juventud… Muajajajajaja

- Ok, ya voy… U

Pip seguía revolviendo el extraño "elixir". Seras extendió su brazo sobre el elixir y dejó caer unas gotas de sangre, de una herida que se había hecho en la muñeca.

Pip comenzó a revolver con más insistencia, cuando, de repente, Walter abrió la puerta.

- ¿No deberían estar entrenando, capitán? ùú# - Dijo el shinigami

Pip no le respondió, sino que revolvía con más insistencia, como en un trance…

- Ni lo intentes… - Le dijo seras – Yo ya hice de todo… uu

- Y se puede saber ¿Qué hace? – Preguntó el más viejo.

- Se supone que intenta hacer un elixir de juventud para recuperar su ojo perdido… uu

- Esas supercherías nunca funcionan uu – Dijo Walter, mientras pensaba – _Ya lo he intentado, créanme… ¬¬_

- ¡Esta listo! ¡Por fin está listo! ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajaja! – Exclamó Pip

- Creo que ha estado viendo demasiadas películas… ¬¬ - Comentó Walter

Seras se encogió de hombros.

- nnU ¿No crees que estas exagerando? – Le preguntó a Pip

- Para nada… Con este elixir voy a poder recuperar mi querido ojo… ¬

- Vamos… Déjense de tonterías y vallan a entrenar ùú – Dijo Walter, intentando sacarlos de la habitación

- Pero… El elixir… TToTT- Dijo Pip, intentando sostenerse a la mesa

- Eso puede esperar… ùú - Dijo el mayordomo, empujándolos con mas fuerza

Pip, desesperado, se asió a una de las patas de la mesa, con tal mal tino, que todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa terminó derramado por el piso, y el contenido del caldero le calló a Walter encima…

- Ahhhhhhhhh… XX - El shinigami gritó al sentir el líquido caliente que le había caído encima.

- Le dije que no era una buena idea uu – Suspiró Seras.

Pip intentó ayudar a Walter, pero todo fue en vano. Cuando Walter dejó de correr, se dieron cuenta de que no era el mismo…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Walter, mientras miraba como Pip y Seras lo miraban boquiabiertos - ¿Tan feo quede?

- ¿Walter? ¿Eres tú? oO – Preguntó Pip, pinchándolo con un palito

- Srta. Victoria, claro que soy yo...¿que traen ustedes dos? ¬¬

- Esto tiene que saberlo Sir Integra… nnU

- Pero… - Se quejó Walter, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Seras y Pip lo empujaron afuera.

------------------------------------------------

- Bien, creo que eso es todo, Sir Hellsing…

- Esta bien. Pero no será ni una palabra más, ni una menos de las que hemos discutido…

- No se preocupe Sir Hellsing. Déjelo todo en mis manos. Mañana le llevaré el contrato para que lo revise.

- Entonces eso es todo…

Integra iba a cortar, cuando…

- Espere Sir Hellsing… - Dijo la voz de Tazuna

- ¿Sucede algo, señor Aikahua?

- Olvidó mencionarme quien será su segundo candidato…

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta levemente.

- Estoy ocupada ùú – Ladró Integra.

- Esto es importante, Sir Integra nnU – Se oyó la penosa voz de Seras

- Esta bien, pasa… - Dijo Integra, resignada.

- ¿Ya decidió quien va a ser su otro candidato? – Preguntó Aikahua

Integra lo pensó por un momento. Podría ser Pip, y así no arriesgaba gran cosa. Pero si los caballeros se enteraban, estaba segura que anularían el trato.

También estaba Seras. No. No era buena idea meter en esto a Seras. Podía ser más un peligro que una ayuda.

Entonces, ¿a quien iba a recurrir?

En ese momento, Seras asomó la cabeza tímidamente, seguida de Pip y muchacho de cabello negro, ojos claros, unos guantes de cuero y un cigarrillo en la boca.

- OO

Al ver al presente, Integra se sorprendió, pero tuvo que disimularlo, pues otro asunto reclamaba su atención.

- ¿Sir Hellsing? – Le llamó la voz de Aikahua

- Señor Aikahua, creo que ya se quien será mi próximo candidato… - Dijo, con una sonrisa divertida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taaaaa Taaaaaaaaaaaaa Y he aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, que prometo continuar, no como Darkness of Hellsing, que ya me murió la inspiración… XDDD

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, y si así fue, dejen su review, que es la gasolina para que esta historia continúe…

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2: El concurso Comienza

Capitulo 2: El Concurso Comienza

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya llegueeeeeeeeeeeee! – Dijo la ojivioleta, poniendo su mochila en el escritorio, mientras se instalaba frente a su computadora.

No obtuvo respuesta. Seguramente su mamá había salido. Almorzaría más tarde. Después de un duro y agotador día de clases, lo único que la reconfortaba era revisar páginas de otaku y hablar con sus amigos de Internet.

Abrió el msn rápidamente y consiguió conectada a su hermanita del alma: Sonia Coppenhagen

- Soniayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! – Saludó la ojivioleta efusivamente

- Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! – La saludó la mencionada

- ¿Qué onda, que hay de nuevo? nn

- Bueno aquí…De peresoza viendo Devil May Cry ;D

- ¿Qué acaso nunca te cansas? ¬¬

- Nop! XD

Sonia era la mejor amiga o mejor llamado "súper mega best friend" de Akira por el Internet. Se habían conocido en una página de Internet y desde entonces no paraban de hablar.

El único problema era que Sonia vivía en México (mas precisamente en la cuna del nacho) y Akira en Venezuela. Una distancia casi imperceptible.

Ese día, Akira se encontraba revisando páginas de Internet y buscando imágenes de animé como siempre, cuando consiguió una en particular que le llamó la atención.

- Oye Sonia…

- Oigo Akira…

- Revisa la Pág. de Solid y Etc., que acabo de encontrar algo muy raro… ¬¬

- que hueva, pero bue...D:

La mencionada página, aparte de su semanal conjunto de imágenes espectaculares de Hellsing, tenía esta vez la bases para un concurso.

- ¿Te refieres al concurso? o.o

- Si… ¿No te parece raro? ¬¬

- Si…mucho, inclusive mas que yo y ya sabes que eso es casi imposible o.ó

- Déjale y leo las bases y luego de te aviso…

5 minutos después…

- Porfaaaaaaaaaaa… Porfa Sonia… TToTT

- Hasta crees que ganemos mujer

- Pero ¿Y si ganamos? ¿Y si vamos a Londres? ¬

- Creo que robar un banco, traficar drogas y ganar un oscar es mas seguro que ganemos ese premio… uu

- Podrías conocer a tu padre…

- Pasate esas bases… -

El concurso que patrocinaba Solid y Etc. era un viaje para dos personas a Londres, con estadía para dos personas en la mansión Hellsing, teniendo bajo su control a los principales sirvientes de la mansión. Y todo pagado, por supuesto.

- Me intriga es eso de los "principales sirvientes"… ¬¬

- Sii… ¬¬ - Dijo Sonia - Estoy segura que uno de ellos es mi apá - - Dijo esperanzada – Pero sepa quien es el otro ¬.¬

- Espero que no sea alguien idiota como Seras o Pip… ¬¬

- Bajale con la Seras y el Pip, en fin ¿comenzamos el cuestionario?

- Ok, déjame y lo abro…

Akira procedió a abrir la página y un cuestionario de 500 preguntas apareció frente a ella.

- Creo que nos vamos a tardar un poco… nnU

- Mejor empezamos el cuestionario antes de que me arrepienta ¬¬

- Ok, yo escribo…

- Abre la Biblia, eh… quiero decir abre la pagina de 500 preguntas y dime la primera que estoy lista para contestar y que las enviemos sólo para saber que no nos ganamos nada y que después de horas de partirnos el lomo con trabajo y dedicación tendremos que resignarnos a la triste y cruda realidad de la pérdoda, y tal vez nunca pero nunca de los nunca de los nuncas jamáses… nos recuperaremos, palabras sabias… T.T

- ¿Dijiste algo? oO Estaba ocupada tratando encontrar la primera pregunta entre tanta palabrería…

- ¡Pudrete! D: de por sí son pocas las veces que me sale algo tan chido...bueno ¿qué dice la primera pregunta? –Cuestiona Sonia

- La estoy buscando… La estoy buscando… ¬¬

- Por lo que más quieras ya hay que empezar por que si no lo hacemos ahora me voy a perder mi churro-novela de las 4 ToT, Pancracio Emanuel Federico de la Luna le confesara su amor a Magdalena Rocío Marimar del Refugio Malcar...

- Sonia, esas cosas hacen daño, ya dejalas oO...Primera Pregunta, nombres –informaba la ojivioleta a su cyber amiga 

- si seras mensa, ¡esa es la sección de nuestros datos mujer! ¬¬

- Ah… este… tienes razón, bueno lo dejamos hasta lo último nnU Ahora si, Primera pregunta: "¿Quién crees que ha sido más útil para la organización Hellsing en el último siglo?" Esa pregunta está fácil…

- Arucard, Young Walter –respondieron al unísono Akira y Sonia, respectivamente, y con miradas que podrían asustar hasta al mismísimo paladín Anderson.

- Arucard –repetía la ojivioleta.

- Young Walter – Rezongaba la mexicana

- Arucard …

- Young Walter …

- Arucard …

- Young Walter …

- Arucard …

- Young Walter …

Como 30 minutos después…

- Arucard …

- Young Walter …

- Arucard …

- Young Walter …

- Arucard …

- Young Walter …

- ¿Y si ponemos las respuestas de cada una? nnU – Sugería la chica que estaba en pro de Arucard

- Bueeeno...pero walter es lo max D: – Sentenció la otra – Porque hay que admitir que durmiendo medio siglo, tampoco es que Arucard haya sido muy útil ¬¬

- Mejor te callas si quieres que te convide de mi premio ¬¬ - Dijo la ojivioleta, para luego continuar - Entonces la siguiente pregunta es… "¿Cuál de las pistolas de Arucard es mejor?".

- La mágnum, La Jackall –Dijeron al mismo tiempo como la vez anterior y provocando otra discusión.

- La mágnum…

- La Jackall…

Y unos 30 minutos más y una churro-novela perdida.

- Esto se vuelve complicado –comentaba la ojivioleta, con las manos en la cabeza –debería anotar las respuestas de las dos como hice en la pregunta pasada; sí, eso suena bien nn – Dijo mientras anotaba las respectivas respuestas – Ahora si, la siguiente pregunta es… "Mencione las armas mas comunes usadas por la organización Hellsing"

-------------------------------------------

Minutos más tarde, o mejor dicho, horas más tarde.

- Pregunta 234: "Si un tren viaja a una velocidad de 50 Km. Por hora y lleva 600 pasajeros a un lugar llamado Taiwán de Dios y además de eso hace una sola parada en donde bajan 644 personas y suben -456 pero a una de ellas se le olvidan 14 de sus 20 hijos y el tren es de color rosa… ¿cómo se llama la suegra de la hija del vecino del conductor que antiguamente sufrió de problemas circulatorios?" –Acto seguido la niña de los ojos violeta se recuesta en el espaldar de la silla

-eeh...¿María la del Barrio?

--------------------------------------------- 

- Pregunta 358: "Mencione todos los continentes, junto con sus provincias del país Africano" – La ojivioleta se queda con cara de incógnita- ¿África es un país y tiene continentes? Oo Qué sorpresa… Cuánto puede aprender uno de una simple página de Otaku…

- Me cae que este concurso es pa' que nadie gane, asi como esos infames "tele-juegos" del canal 46 que es puro churro lo que ponen D:– Agregó Sonia

---------------------------------------------- 

- Pregunta número ya perdí la cuenta ¬¬: "Mencione el contenido de los pergaminos que arroja el paladín Alexander Anderson" – Akira cierra los ojos por un momento para descansarlos, y para después alegar- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a descifrar el latín que tiene escrito esa cosa? 

- A Wikipedia ò.o -dijo Sonia descidida 

---------------------------------------------- 

- Pregunta 500 y gracias a todos los santos la última XX: "¿Cuál es la frase característica que Dice Integra, antes de enviar a sus soldados a la batalla?" – Se dibuja una sonrisa de alegría en la cara de Akira- Hasta que veo una pregunta normal… Lo que dice es...

- "Integra: ¡¿Somos hombres o payasos?!  
Soldados!Payasos!  
Integra: ¿¡De donde venimos?!  
Soldados: ¡DEL MONO!  
Integra y soldados: jo-jo-jo-jo (como monos y agitando en el aire su mano derecha)" XD

- ¡No! y luego la rara soy yo ùu es "que Dios y La reina estén con vosotros"

-es "Que Dios y la reina este con ustedes" mi inculta e ignorante amiga :P

-¡Bah! El concepto es el mismo, ¿o no? –Dijo Akira, estirándose un poco- ¿Y ahora a quién se las mandamos o qué?

- ¿Me viste cara de walter mercado o que? Ni siquiera se donde me ando durmiendo –murmuraba Sonia mientras babeaba el teclado, muerta de cansancio por estar hasta tan tarde en la computadora – Busca en las bases del concurso, ahí debe de decir, zzzzzzz…

- Eh… si tal vez funcione ¬¬ Veamos – Revisa la Pág. y luego comenta- Aquí dice que se debe enviar al correo electrónico oficial del dueño de Solid y Etc., con todos nuestros datos…

- Obvio, si no ¿como nos avisan si lejanamente ganamos? ¬.¬ - Decía Sonia con la cabeza recostada encima de su teclado.

- Perdón su majestad, es que como yo no sé tanto como usted… Espero que me disculpe ¬¬

- Perdonada ;D. Déjame y yo lo mando – Dice Sonia. Abre un Email nuevo y escribe- Nombre: "Bato Millonetas Soy Rico Tuno". Domicilio: calle Perengano Fulano Sultano #123. Fecha de nacimiento: 32 de Febrero. Teléfono: asterisco no lo pondré… Y creo que eso es todo nn Ahora si… enviar –Decía triunfante, a la vez que presionaba una tecla.

- Y seguro que de esta manera si nos va a llegar el premio ¬¬ U – Renegaba la ojivioleta

-¿QUÉ? Sino nos los puteamos...see. De todas formas yo creo que estos concursos chafas sólo sirven para distraer a la gente que tiene nada mejor que hacer de sus vidas :D

- ¿Cómo calarse la temporada completa de Devil May Cry? ¬¬

- ¡A huevo!  
-----------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado cerca de un mes después de haber llenado las 500 preguntas y aún no se tenía alguna noticia respecto a los ganadores del concurso. Akira revisaba el buzón de su casa día tras día, a lo que Sonia siempre la sermoneaba porque el aviso llegaría vía Internet ¬¬

- ¡Tienes un e-mail! ¡Tienes un e-mail! –Decía una voz algo graciosa que salía de la computadora- ¡Tienes un e-mail! ¡Tienes un e-mail! –insistía la voz mecanizada.

- Inche Compu… nomas mí se me ocurre dejarla prendida – Se quejaba una soñolienta chica mexicana con una pijama azul y dibujos de patos gays- ¡A como friegas hija de la jijurria...Chale ahora hablo igual que mi abuela ¬¬ - Decía mientras se dejaba caer en la silla 

- ¿Y eso que sigues conectada Sonia? ¿No es un poco tarde?

- Nombre son las 2 de la mañana, no hay bronca

- Como dije... Tarde… Pero en fin, ¿Qué haces despierta?

- A un inutil sin vida se le paso por la cabeza mandarme un e-mail – Se quejaba la mexicana para después lanzar un gran bostezo – En cuanto sepa quien fue el pedazo de infeliz mal nacido que se le ocurrio enviarmelo le metere el cordon del mouse por el... - Nota algo raro en la pantalla- Es un e-mail de Solid y Etc., – se queda pensativa un momento y luego le pregunta a Akira - ¿Quiénes son esos de Solid y Etc.? ¿Oo?

-¿SOLID Y ETC? OO Vamos ábrelo… ¡ABRELOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

- Esta bien, ya voy… ya voy… - Decía la mexicana, aún soñolienta

- ¡¿QUE DICE?! ¡¿QUE DICE?! ¡¿QUE DICE?! ¡¿QUE DICE?! ¡¿QUE DICE?!

- ¡OMG Es lo mejor que me ah pasado en mi vida TToTT!...después de haber obtenido mi Wii claro esta ¬.¬ –lloraba la antes soñolienta chica

- ¿¿¿POR QUÉ LLORAS? ¿¿¿POR QUÉ LLORAS? ¿¿¿POR QUÉ LLORAS? –Le gritaba Akira 

- Ganamos –dijo sin muchos ánimos -¡¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!! – Dijo la mexicana, mientras comenzaba a bailar la macarena, mientras su amiga a miles de kilómetro hacía lo mismo

- ¡¡¡SI!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Conoceré a Arucard!!!!

- Corrección… CONOCEREMOS a Arucard, escuincla resbalosa ¬o¬ - La corrigió Sonia

- Si, lo que tu digas… ¬¬ ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¬

- En 2 días sale un avión con destino a Londres del DF. – Informó la mexicana-Iremos a chilango-landia o ¡Tepito!¡Tepito!¡Tepito!-cabe mencionar que la chica mexicana siente una ligera obsesión por ese tan famoso barrio.

- Estás loca ¬¬ - Indicaba la ojivioleta – No pienso montarme en un avión… Ni por un millón de morlacos iría uu

- Tú no sabes que es un morlaco ¬¬ - Respondía Sonia.

- Tú tampoco ¬¬ U – Le rezongaba Akira.

- ¬¬ pero… ¡¡¡TIENES QUE IR CONMIGO!!!!!! /// ¿O acaso respondimos esas 500 preguntas para nada?

- No, no, no, no y no /// – Negaba la ojivioleta- Esta vez no me convencerás /// Le tengo pánico a los aviones y ya me hiciste coco-wash una vez… No sucederá de nuevo… ¬¬

---------------------------------------------- 

- Atención pasajeros del vuelo 908 rumbo a Londres, les informamos que aterrizaremos en unos momentos más, por lo tanto les aconsejamos que se abrochen sus cinturones y a nombre de toda nuestra aerolínea esperamos que el vuelo haya sido de su agrado – Decía en varios idiomas una voz femenina y amable proveniente de la azafata con el cabello negro y ondulado.

-----------------------------------------------

Taaaaa Taaaaaaaaaaaaa Y he aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, que prometo continuar, no como Darkness of Hellsing, que ya me murió la inspiración… XDDD

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, y que se hayan sentido identificados con las protagonistas de esta historia

Dejen su review, que es la gasolina para que esta historia continúe…

JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3: El Premio

Esta historia no tiene ningún otro fin que el de hacer reír a la gente.

Si no reflejo muy bien las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes, entonces considérenlo una parodia.

Los pensamientos de los personajes están en cursiva, así que no se vallan a confundir, ok?

Waaaaaaaa!!! /// La verdad es que me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir este nuevo capitulo pero es que mi inspiración o había muerto o se había tomado unas vacaciones a perpetuidad, porque no me servía para nada… jeje nnU

Y no es que le esté echando la culpa pa Danyeda, pero ella también la tiene en parte porq tampoco se le ocurría nada y en este caso fue 2 + 2 0 XDDD

Bueno, mejor dejo de decir estupideces y los dejo con este nuevo cap para que lo disfruten… nn

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3: El Premio

- Aún no puedo creer como me lavaste el coco ¬¬ – recordaba Akira al caminar a través del aeropuerto con las piernas algo entumecidas por tanto estar sentada.

- Te dije que me debías una nn – le recordaba alegre Sonia a su amiga quien sólo ponía una de las caras más serias que tenía.

- ¡Jamás te volveré a pedir TRES míseros morlacos para comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños! – Refunfuñaba la ojivioleta a la vez que volvía la cara hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar mirar a la niña de los ojos castaños.

- Fregar con eso de los morlacos ¬¬ Ni tú ni yo sabemos que demonios es eso – Se quedo en silencio y luego agregó - ¡¿Con que para eso eran?! Ò.Ó

- ¡Igual no te los vuelo a pedir! /// 

- Anímate que vamos a poder conocer a mi apá… nn

-¡Lo olvidaba! –Akira abrió de repente sus hermosos ojos violetas- es el tipo que estaba comiéndose a las ratas en el ultimo circo que vino…

-¿QUÉ? Òó - Acto seguido Sonia golpea con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles la cabeza de la ojivioleta, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas del lugar -Mira inculta ignorante de alcantarilla ¡Nunca vuelvas a repetir esa blasfemia!!! Ò.Ó

- ¡Ouch! Eso me dolió – Decía la chica al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza con las 2 manos y trataba de ocultar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor- ¡Inculta ignorante tu abuelita! ¡Me las pagaras!

- ¿Tú y cuántas más? –Sonia se puso en pose de pelea.

- Deja de hacer tus poses ridículas o te meto a un pozo como la última vez ¬¬

- ¡No todo menos eso! ¡Es peor que el maratón de los teletubies T.T! - dice Sonia aterrada. Y en un cambio brusco pregunto con curiosidad - ¿A dónde crees que debemos ir ahora?

- Yo que voy a saber, te vengo siguiendo desde que recogimos nuestro equipaje.

- Este… pues… eh… yo también te he venido siguiendo desde que recogimos el equipaje ¬¬ U

- Genial… Eso explica por qué hemos pasado 3 veces por aquí ¬¬ - Las 2 se detienen en seco.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos? – La más joven no tenía idea alguna de a dónde dirigirse.-Nos perderemos, tendremos que vivir en este aeropuerto y robar la comida de la basura para sobrevivir y bañarnos con agua de retrete y buscar ropa entre el equipaje que se queda olvidado...Y soy extra grande T.T

- oO Sonia te dije que no tomaras jugo de Uva, además sólo tomemos un taxi y que nos lleve al quinto infierno o a churrolandia ¬¬

- Se nota que querías venir… ¬¬ - Decía Sonia con sarcasmo – Para algo me hiciste responder esa Biblia, así que vamos a pasar toda una semana aquí y espero que te guste…

- Eso espero… uu 

- ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿No confías en mi apá?! ÒÓ

- En tu apá tal vez si… ¬¬ En su jefa no… uu

Al tiempo en que las chicas iban a hacer otro escándalo en pleno aeropuerto se vieron interrumpidas por un hombre que parecía, por su atuendo, ser un militar retirado o algo por el estilo. Tenía el cabello rubio, muy largo y en una trenza. Su único ojo era de un color azul verdoso intenso, mientras que el otro era tapado por un ligero parche. Usaba una camisa de mangas color blanco con una corbata al estilo pañuelo, unos pantalones oscuros, con el forro de la pistola a un lado y unas botas militares, que al fin y al cabo no le sentaban tan mal desde el punto de vista de Akira. Además de todo eso tenía un porte de muy buen ver, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la ojivioleta, quien lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo con sus ojos más grandes de lo normal y con la boca levemente abierta. 

El hombre no se notaba en absoluto incomodo por la actitud de la ojivioleta, sin embargo, parecía que le molestaba de sobremanera el estar cargando con un para de "niñas".

- Ustedes deben de ser las ganadoras del concurso – Les decía seriamente el hombre, evitando a toda costa mirar directamente a - Yo soy el encargado de llevarlas a la mansión Hellsing, ya ahí alguien más les dirá lo restante sobre su premio.

- Momentito –interrumpía Sonia- ¿Cómo supo que nosotras éramos las ganadoras del concurso? Capaz de que nos quieres raptar y cobrar recompensa por esta belleza – Se señalaba así misma- y el adefesio deformado de mi mega best friend

- Mi querida amiga – Akira ponía su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Sonia- ¿No te pusiste a pensar que nos reconoció por las playeras de Hellsing que estamos usando? – Tomó una parte de su playera y la jalaba ligeramente.

- ¡Neto!...Pero si nos raptan y venden mis órganos al mercado negro y un maniaco sexual hace cochinadas con mi cadáver lo cargarás en tu conciencia… ¬¬

- Si claro, lo que tú digas Sonia – Akira voltea a ver al hombre- Y dígame, capitán Bernardotte ¿qué debemos hacer?

El mencionado, osease Pip, se impresionó al ver que las chicas le habían llamado por su nombre. Sin embargo, lo disimuló rápidamente.

-Solo síganme – Fue lo único que articuló Pip, porque se encontraba encendiendo un cigarrillo. 

Pip se adelantó casi unos 4 metros para evitar tener contacto con las chicas, lo cual sería difícil puesto que él es el que las conduciría a la mansión Hellsing. Akira trataba de seguirle el paso, principalmente porque le había encantado ver la cara de Pip cuando ella se acercaba; Sin embargo, Sonia la jalaba haciendo que desacelerara un poco a la vez que le aventaba unos ojos de: "Deja de estarle haciendo ojitos al guardia".

- ¿No pudiste ser más obvia? –le decía Sonia jalándola aún más.

- Traté pero no pude… uu No es mi culpa que sea tan bien parecido, de esos ya no hay en mi país, se extinguieron o se los chupo la bruja.

- Si también en el mío, pero tampoco te emociones, ay que guardar fuerzas tu sabes, pa lo grande ;D. Y mejor deja de lujuriar Pip o se va a dar cuenta.

- ¿Todavía no se ha dado cuenta?

- ¡No we! como no se nota ¬¬ Espero que te comportes cuando recibamos nuestro premio… Especialmente con mi apácito :3

- No hay problema nn – Decía Akira, con una sonrisa- Tú y yo juntas casi somos como un humano normal.

- Semi-humano. Recuerda que yo soy una Phantera Goofyna Pardus ;D

- Es por aquí – Interrumpió el capitán que no les dirigió la palabra durante el trayecto, señalaba una elegante limusina de color negro estacionada al cruzar la calle.

Llevó a las chicas hasta el lugar y después tomó sus equipajes para colocarlos en la cajuela del carro, caballerosamente les abrió la puerta, Sonia entró primero seguida de su mejor amiga, que como siempre decía un comentario que no venía al caso.

- ¿Quieres una propina cara bonita? –Dijo la chica poniendo la segunda sonrisa del día en menos de 5 minutos - Te lo mereces por subir nuestro equipaje al carro, aunque no nos ayudaste a traerlo hasta aquí ¬¬

- No es necesario señorita u/u – Le contestó el capitán, tratando de parecer neutral, aunque el color de su rostro lo desmintiera- Y lamento lo segundo – Al parecer la chica era difícil de complacer.

Después de que Akira subió al coche, Pip subió a la parte delantera de la limo, para arrancarla y comenzar a conducir, mientras charlaba con otro persona que había allí, cuya silueta se podía entrever a través del vidrio oscuro que les separaba.

El viaje en auto sería largo y el tráfico no ayudaba mucho, Sonia observaba todos los hermosos edificios ingleses a través de la ventanilla de la limusina y uno que otro chamaco de buen ver; mientras tanto, Akira estaba muy entretenida pensando en que le haría a su queridísimo vampirito en cuanto lo tuviera al frente.

El silencio fue roto por la menor de las dos con un leve bostezo, al parecer el uso horario de Inglaterra empezaba a hacerle efecto.

- Floja – Akira se encontraba algo aburrida y uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacer enojar a quien tuviese cerca.

- ¡a mucha honra! Además No es culpa mía que haya como 8 horas de diferencia entre mi rancho y este lugar –Volvió a bostezar al pronunciar las últimas palabras-

¿Cómo te sientes tú?

- ¿Qué te importa? ¬¬

- Eso lo dice todo – Sonia se recuesta en las piernas de Akira para tratar de dormir un poco, quería estar descansada para cuando sucediera el momento más emocionante de su vida.

Su mega best friend, como toda buena amiga, le empieza a sobar con 3 dedos la frente, haciendo ella quede más adormecida de lo que estaba. Cuando la ojivioleta calculó que su amiga estaba a punto de dormirse detuvo el masaje y esperó unos 5 segundos para tomarla por el pelo, regresándola a su anterior puesto y diciéndole con un tono muy amoroso y sin sarcasmo:

-¿Acaso me viste cara de almohada?- Luego de eso soltó a la niña y se cruzó de brazos con sus ojos cerrados.

-Mugre Neumatóforo Embrionario Vegetativo òo ¡¡¡Me estaba quedando dormida TToTT – Acto seguido, se talla los ojos y lanza un gran bostezo – ¡Yo que me tomo la molesta de sacarte de tu mugroso pueblo bicicletero ¿me lo agradeces de esta forma?¡¡buah!! Bien dicen "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos"

- ¬¬ qué exagerada – Fue lo único qué pensó la mayor y sin decir nada, puso la cabeza de su amiga en la posición en la que estaba cuando la jaló del pelo y volvió a hacer lo que minutos atrás había empezado.

- Wiii ¿ves? Ya no eres un Neumatofono Embrionario Vegetativo X3 – Exclamó la menor sintiendo como los párpados le pesaban.

- No te me pongas cariñosa porque te aviento a media calle con todo y maletas ¬¬ - Los comentarios de la chica más grande no era siempre los más acertados del mundo.

El trayecto fue más largo de lo esperado, sobretodo para Akira que tenía que aguantar el peso de la cabeza y parte del cuerpo de Sonia en sus piernas (que cabe mencionar que la chica no era alguien de esbelta figura ;D), pero ésta se encontraba en profundo sueño y ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido del claxon que se hacía notar de 5 a 10 segundos. Por otra parte Sonia no era la única que estaba cansada. Después de pasar la mitad del tiempo pensando en lo que haría cuando llegara a la mansión, ya se estaba aburriendo.

Poco a poco el vaivén de la limo y el "silencio" alrededor, la hicieron caer profundamente dormida. 

Luego de unos instantes, por fin se detuvieron.

Al sentir q la limo se detenía, Akira despertó sobresaltada.

- Oye Sonia, despierta –la chica movía ligeramente a su hermanita para que despertara- despierta… ¡¡¡DESPIERTA FEA DURMIENTE! Ya llegamos.

- ¡QUE! ¡No jefa, no! ¡Esas revistas Gay XXX no son mías, que estuvieran en mi cajón guardadas con llave no quiere decir que sean mías y mucho menos esa factura de una suscripción mensual a mi nombre!...Eh? o.o –

- ¡oO con que porno gay! ¡Eres una Pervertida! Ahora se lo que sueñas cuando estas dormida

- Yo no estaba dormida, sólo descansaba los ojos!!! -La niña se tallaba inocentemente sus ojos color café oscuro a la vez que levantaba su peso de Akira.

- Si claro ¬¬ Y los ronquidos confirman eso – su acompañante varón interrumpe el momento tocando el vidrio que dividía la limo para llamar su atención.

- Ya llegamos – fue lo único que el rubio es dijo.

- Que gran deducción, Sherlok… Jamás hubiéramos adivinado que el escudo de Hellsing sobre una mansión podía significar que ya llegamos… ¬¬ - Comentó Akira.

- ¡Puede wey! Capaz y es la casa del perro ;D-dijo Sonia – Y si sigues así, no nos va a prestar el campo de entrenamiento… ¬¬

- Buen punto uu – finalizó Akira

-----------------------------------------------------------

Integra se encontraba sentada en su oficina verificando unos papeles como siempre. Por antojo tomo uno de sus puros y se lo llevo a la boca. Tomo el encendedor de unos de sus cajones y encendió el puro. Reviso papel tras papel y no había ninguno que fuera muy importante, solo documentos que necesitaban su firma o checara. Tiro unos documentos a la mesa y se recargo cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla. Permaneció así durante unos minutos pensando prácticamente en nada, hasta que de las sombras apareció Alucard.

- ¿Me llamo Amo?- Pregunto el recién llegado

Integra se sobó con dos dedos la vena de la sien. Luego soltó una bocanada de humo gris.

- Ya sabes porque estamos haciendo esto, así que no lo arruines ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo integra

Alucard sonrió maliciosamente "ya lo sabe" pensó. Integra lo miraba seria esperando la respuesta.

- No quiero que hagas nada fuera de lo normal mientras ellas estén aquí… _Aunque eso ya es pedir demasiado… _

- ¿Qué tanto podría hacer? - Pregunto irónico Alucard – _Aparte de quemar la casa, irme de juerga con el paladín Anderson e ir a tirar barrio por Londres. ¬¬_

- Te recuerdo que te conozco… Por algo soy tu amo…_ Y también la que te mantiene ¬¬...que por cierto no sale barato._

Alucard no ocultó la media sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

Integra suspiro se levanto de su asiento y dirigió su mirada a la ventana para observar la llegada de la limosina.

- Las ganadoras ya llegaron, así que no quiero problemas - Integra puso mas énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

Alucard rió levemente y después dijo:

- Esto se va a ser divertido - acto seguido el vampiro se desvaneció.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Por aquí señoritas – Se escuchó una voz en el interior de la mansión.

- ¿No te sientes algo entumida, Aku? –preguntó Sonia al ver bajar a su amiga mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas y lanzaba un gran bostezo al aire.

- Sólo un poco – Acto seguido las piernas de Akira flaquean y se va directo al suelo - Tal vez mucho TToTT

- No me digas, ¿así caminas XD?

- si, es que es un caminar con estilo, tu sabes como soy yo ò//o – La mayor se levantó muy rápido y se sacudió estando recargada en la limo, para que no le volviera a suceder lo mismo. 

De repente aparecieron un grupo de los soldados de Bernardotte que se llevaron todo el equipaje, mientras el propio Bernardotte las escoltaba adentro de la mansión.

Al llegar adentro, esperaban ver la clásica escena del mayordomo ingles invitándoles a pasar, pero en ves de eso, se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos azul grisáceo, el cual les esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Akira y Sonia se dedicaban a apreciar los detalles de la mansión:

- Wuaooooo… creo que es hasta más grande que la casa de mi tía abuela ludmilia… - Decía Akira viendo hacia todos lados.

- Chale manta, y luego que porke no te soltamos…Discúlpenla es que no sabe lo que es vivir en la jai societi (High Society)nnU – Se disculpó Sonia.

- Calla niña porno gay… ¬¬ - le ordeno Akira, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me llamo Walter C. Dornz- Anunció el muchacho - Sir Integra las esta esperando dentro. Síganme por favor.

Akira y Sonia abrieron los ojos como platos:

- OO

- Tu ángel caído del cielo, muestra clara de que Dios aun quiere a la humanidad al mandar tan bella creación; que mis pobres, mortales y simples ojos han tenido el placer y honor de ver ¿Eres Walter o///o? – Dijo Sonia asombrada.

- Wiiiiiiii Walter!!!! – Akira se lanzó sobre el pelinegro y le echó los brazos al cuello – Ahora es sexy y joven como tu lo querías, Sonia…

Ante eso Sonia sin previo aviso tomo a su amiga, Akira de los cabellos y tiro de ella.

- ¡Sonia! ¡Eso duele!-exclamo la ojivioleta.

- Mira Lagartona Coagulada de la zona rosa. Tu que vuelves a estar a mas de un metro de esa belleza de humano-señalando a Walter- y te juro que habrá mas de mil razones por las que quieras regresar por donde viniste y no me refiero precisamente en avión a Venezuela òo

- oo...cuando Sonia Ataca -murmuro por lo bajo Akira

- Ejem... Ejem… Señoritas, por favor o.oU – Interrumpió Walter – Será que podrían seguirme un momento…

Después de la escenita que monto Sonia, las chicas siguieron a Walter hasta la oficina de Integra, mientras se codeaban y lo señalaban riéndose.

- Sir Integra, los chicas han llegado – Anunció Walter

- Que pasen - Ordeno Integra

Las dos chicas entraron y se acomodaron en los 2 esplendidos sillones que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Integra.

- _Ahora viene lo bueno…_ - pensó Akira

- _Ok Sonia no hagas nada estúpido...-_pensó por su parte Sonia.

Ya estando solas en la oficina de Integra, se creó un silencio incomodo que fue roto por uno de los comentarios sin sentido de Akira.

- ¡Yuhu! ¡Sonia mira! ¡Integra tiene puros de chocolate en el escritorio! nn

Los presentes no pudieron evitar mirarla de manera extraña ¬¬

- Haber reina, repasemos, ¿crees que si Integra tuviera puros de chocolate...tendría ese vozarrón fregonsísimo? obviamente esos no son de chocolate… ¬¬ - le espetó Sonia

- ¡Rayos! /// - Susurró esta, tronando los dedos.

Se formó otro silencio tenso, hasta que por fin, Integra habló.

- Con la cantidad de preguntas que tuvieron que responder para poder llegar hasta aquí, supongo que no son necesarias las explicaciones. Sin embargo, por puro formalismo, presentaré a los que serán sus futuros premios.

Se calló un momento, para luego llamar a los "futuros premios" por sus nombres:

- ¡Imbecil! ¡Subnormal! ¡Vengan acá ya!

Al oír el "bondadoso" llamado de la ama y señora del universo, Alucard se materializó en la estancia lejos del escritorio de integra, o lo que es lo mismo, lo más alejado que podía de aquellas dos extrañas chicas.

Walter, al poco tiempo, también entró en la habitación, con un ligero color en las mejillas y la mirada baja, lo que integra no pudo dejar de notar.

- Este – Dijo Integra señalando a Alucard – Pues es Alucard… El vampiro de la mansión… El chingón del pueblo.. El…

En ese momento, Sonia interrumpió el discurso de Integra para lanzarse sobre Alucard.

- ¡Papi! ToT ¡Ya decía que yo que mi lado sepsi se lo de debía a alguien!

- OO [Cara de Integra y de Walter

- _Quítenmela de encima!! -_Gritaba Alucard mentalmente -... _aunque, esto es nuevo, normalmente vienen y me dicen "tengo un hijo tuyo" o algo por el estilo-_Pensó el sexy vampiro

- ¿De verdad es tu hija? OO – preguntó Integra incrédula.

- No lo se – Respondió el nosferatu – Pero si es verdad, ese día estaba borracho, ¡Lo juro!

-_ He allí el porque me cae bien el licor_ – Pensó Sonia

En eso Akira se levantó y la tomó por el cuello de la franela y la sentó de nuevo en la lujosa silla.

- Ahora si me vas a escuchar Grandísimo remedo de mongola subdesarrollada alegre de mercado, tu te vuelves a acercar a ese bombón más de lo que yo te lo permita y vas a conocer a Sir Puño y Sir En Tu Cara, ¿Quedo claro? ÒÓ

- ¡Eres peor que el cáncer de mama! ¡Destruye hogares! ¡Vas a ver con Laura! (1)– Decía Sonia con los ojos aguados- Además es **MI **apá

- ¡Me vale madres si es el mismísimo Juan Pablo II, te acercas y te va a ir mal! ÒÓ

- ¡Ese ya esta muerto! estiro la pata, ta del otro lado...

- ¿y? ¿Y? ¿Crees que me importa o que? ¡El punto importante es que no te acerques a ese perfecto ejemplo de hombre!

- -- [Caras del resto de los presentes

- Ejem… - Interrumpió Integra la discusión de las dos chicas – Bueno, como les iba diciendo… Él es Alucard, y él – Dijo señalando con su otra mano al joven shinigami – Es el joven Walter C. Dornz, anteriormente mayordomo de la mansión, y una ayuda esencial en la…

- Si, si, segunda guerra mundial y blah, blah, blah… Ya nos sabemos esa parte, Inte… Ahora, continua con lo que nos interesa… - Le interrumpió Akira.

Sonia, en ese momento, le metió un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Auch! // – Se quejó la ojivioleta en voz baja.

- Irala, hay vas, Chin nomas regándola -mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro- si quieres tar viva pa' ir tener hijos y todo eso mantente callado mujer ¿de acuerdo? ¬¬

- Si, amá… uu

- En ese caso… - de repente, Integra se volvió a los otros dos presentes y les dijo, o más bien, les gritó - ¡Espero que estén prestando atención, porque solo voy a decir esto una vez!

Akira y Sonia sacaron las libretas y los lápices para tomar nota, y se pusieron en actitud de estar prestando mucha atención, mientras Integra se disponía a regañar a sus dos sexyes subordinados.

- Estas dos… - Integra pareció meditar la palabra que iba a decir a continuación - … personas, ¡Si! Estas dos personas que ganaron el concurso vinieron a pasar una semana en la mansión con todos los lujos pagados por parte de ustedes dos…

- ¡Perese! -Integra vio a Sonia enarcando una ceja- Aku, pásame las palomitas… XD - Le dijo Sonia a su amiga, intentando no perderse nada del espectáculo.

- Así que, -retomando el tema- si estas dos… personas… me vienen con alguna queja de parte de alguno de ustedes dos, me voy a encargar de que los dos sufran los más ardidos y espeluznantes terrores y dolores de este lado del universo antes de mandarlos con la boca llena de plata a lo más profundo del infierno!!! ÒÓ

El pobre Walter se encontraba temblando, ya que nunca había conocido ese lado de su señora. Bueno, lo había conocido, pero no recibido tan directamente. Alucard, sin embargo, acostumbrado a aquellas reacciones, se contentó solo con suspirar…

- _Ya decía yo que a algún lado se tenía que haber ido el humor de la vieja…_ ¬¬ - Pensaba Alucard

Integra se volteó a ver a las dos chicas, las cuales se limpiaban los ojos con pañuelos como si hubieran visto el final de la churro novela del siglo.

- Fue hermoso… Snif… - Decía Akira, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un pañuelo.

- o Usted...¡usted es grandiosa! pero no puede haber repetición uu – Decía Sonia en un suspiro

- ¿Quieres apostar? – Le dijo Akira, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bien… - Interrumpió Integra – Si no hay más preguntas…

En ese momento, Akira levantó la mano, como si estuviera en clases.

- ¿Si? ùú – Preguntó Integra, con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- ¿Podemos dormir en el piso de abajo? nn

En ese momento Sonia le pegó en la cabeza a la ojivoleta, con la suya

- ¡Yo no quiero que me manoseen mientras duermo! ÒÓ Aunque si fuera Walter, bueno eso, hasta se puede negociar, pero… De todas maneras, ¡No!

- ¿A que le teme? ¡Es tu apá! ¡No te puede manosear! ¡Eso sería incesto! /// 

- ¡Quien sabe! Acuérdate que borracho no se acuerda de nada...ya vez ni sabe que soy hija suya.

- _Tal vez porque yo apenas salí hace 10 años y tu tienes 14 ¬¬ - _pensó el antes mencionado

- ¿Entonces no vamos a poder dormir con los batos sexys y buenotes en el piso de abajo? TTTT

- Si no quieres perder tu "regalito"- Sonia miro de abajo a arriba a Akira -, si es que aún la conservas, te me duermes arriba ¬¬

- ¡Rayos! /// 

- Además, deja tu, 'ta bien, no nos hacen nada digo yo soy una puberta y tu una adolescente, ellos son sepsis y buenotes, ya es suerte que estemos en el mismo cuarto con ellos. Pero, si los borrachos no son ellos, ¿sino nosotras? ¿Te imaginas lo que puede pasar? Tu sabes hay cosas que pueden salirse de control como que no se obliguemos a Alucard y Walter a hacer "cosas" tu sabes, "cosas", en minifaldas y calentadores, osea no sería chido ¿me explico? además de que tienen nuestras direcciones y todo eso ;D.

- oO- [Cara de Alucard y Walter

- ¿Alguna otra cosa…? ùú - La vena en la frente de Integra amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro

- mmmm… uu - Sonia se colocaba un dedo en la boca con actitud de estárselo pensando – creo que no señito, pero cualquier cosa, más tarde tumbamos la puerta… XDD

- ¿Señito? OO – Preguntaron Walter y Alucard al unísono.

- Si. ¡Señito! – Contestó Sonia, dando a entender que no tenía pensado llamarla de otra forma.

- Bien… En ese caso Walter, acompaña a nuestras invitadas a llevar su equipaje a sus futuras habitaciones…

Walter salió, seguido de Akira y Sonia, junto con Alucard, quien después de echarle una mirada de preocupación a Integra, atravesó la pared para seguir a las que serían sus "futuras amas por una semana".

------------------------------------------------

Taaaaa Taaaaaaaaaaaaa Y ya he por fin subido el tercer cap de este fic, con el que muchos se han sentido identificados… nn

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, ya que costó mucho escribirlo. No se para cuando venga el próximo, pero lo haré lo más pronto que pueda.

ACLARACIONES:

(1) "Con Laura se refieren a 'Laura en América es un programa televisivo peruano trata sobre una señora "Laura" que se encarga de ayudar a las familias pobres, mas información búsquenla en google"

Por cierto… Danyeda agradece los comentarios y espera que les halla gustado este cap!!!

Si nada más que decir, espero que le den al botoncito de GO! Para darle la gasolina necesaria a este fic… nn

JA NE!


End file.
